xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud
=Background= ---- Cloud is a soldier. As such, he carries with him a range of weapons to the fight. He has at his disposal a pistol, a shotgun, rocket launcher, tactical knife, and grenades. He can also call in an airstrike against his opponent. =Special Abilities= ---- LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'F + C': Cloud does a short hop kick that will knock down and hits overhead. Specials *'QCF + A/C': Cloud fires his Desert Eagle pistol. If A is used he will shoot from a standing position and if C is used he will kneel down before shooting. *'QCF + B/D': Cloud fires an incendiary round from his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. The shot only covers the area immediately in front of the gun. If B is used, he will shoot straight ahead and if D is used, he will shoot up at a slight angle. *'F, D, D/F + A/C': Cloud takes a step forward then uses his rear hand to toss a grenade. If his hand connects with his opponent, the grenade will become a timed sticky bomb that will go off after about 3 seconds. Otherwise he will drop a grenade that will explode shortly after. If the opponent is hit by the grenade before it touches the ground, it will explode immediately. *'HCB + B/D': Cloud performs a three-hit dive attack. The strength of the kick used will determine how high and far he dives (D travels higher and farther). *'QCB + A/C x 2 > HCF + A/C': Cloud steps forward and slashes at his opponent with his tactical knife. Perform another QCB + A/C and he will proceed to slash four more times. On the final slash, input HCF + A/C and Cloud will reach out and grab his opponent, flip them onto their back, and slash at their neck. *'(jump) QCF + A': Cloud will pull out his rocket launcher but not fire it. Used to fake out the opponent. *'(jump)' QCF + D: Cloud will pull out his rocket launcher and shoot a missle at the ground. The impact is a straight diagonal line from where it was launched. The opponent can be hit by either the rocket or the explosion it creates. Supers *'QCFx2 + A/C': Cloud pulls out a minigun and shoots it straight ahead for 13 hits. **'(Max variant)': Cloud pulls out a minigun and stands with his back towards the screen. He will proceed to sweep the minigun up and down in a 45-degree angle, shooting for about 4 seconds. The number of hits are variable as it depends on how many of the shots can hit the opponent. *'QCB, HCF + B/D': Cloud will perform a sliding kick then pull out his shotgun and shoot a single round at the opponent. **'(Max variant)': Cloud will perform a sliding kick then pull out his shotgun and shoot a round that hits three times. *'QCFx2 + A + C (requires two stocks)': Cloud will crouch down and put his hand to his ear. The screen will briefly be overlayed with a tactical readout and a crosshair will appear on the enemy. After some radio chatter, a series of explosions will cascade across the screen. If the opponent is standing, it will do four hits. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies *Cloud's QCB + A/C x 2 > HCF + A/C attack string will not combo if the second QCB + A/C is delayed. The HCF + A/C extension is not a throw and can be blocked. *The QCFx2 + A/C super has no hitbox directly in front of Cloud. The opponent must be in front of the barrels of the minigun for it to score damage. This move has very high chip damage. *Most characters can avoid QCF + A by crouching. Mix up your Desert Eagle shots between low and high to pressure the opponent. CoolB cannot be hit by the high shot at all unless he is airborne as he is naturally too short. *HCB + B/D is a surprisingly good anti-air and can tag both early jump-ins and characters who are in mid-air. It can also be canceled with the rocket launcher for a fourth hit. *If the opponent is close enough, either version of the shotgun special will connect. *There is no known way to escape from Cloud's grenade if he manages to stick you with it. *There is no known way to escape from the airstrike super (QCFx2 + A + C) and you can be targeted from anywhere on the screen. Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON